


Snow on the Rooftop

by DownToTheSea



Series: Enchanted [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: On a cold day in early winter, Nikola takes Helen up to the roof to show her a new invention.





	Snow on the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen week day seven, the alternate universe day! This is set about six months after That Famous Happy End. There aren't any real spoilers except for the general ending (which anyone who's seen the movie will already know) but just wanted to warn anyone who wanted to avoid them!

“Well, what do you think?” Nikola stepped back, beaming.

“It’s… it’s lovely, Nikola.” Helen managed, peering closer at her reflection, the scarf Nikola had just wrapped around her hanging loosely from her neck. The bright blue patterned material looked  _ very  _ familiar. “...Did you use my curtains?”

“Yes. Not the dreadful ones in your office, of course, the nice ones, in the living room.” Nikola’s face fell. “You don’t like it.”

“Nonsense,” Helen assured him. It might not exactly have the texture she was used to, but the color was beautiful – it matched his eyes, she thought, and smiled. “It’s perfect, Nikola, thank you.”

Nikola’s wide smile was restored, and he tugged at her hand and pulled her out of the apartment. “Well, come on, I’m not done yet.”

“Might I ask what the occasion is?” Helen said as Nikola jabbed the elevator button with his usual enthusiasm. (He still hadn’t quite gotten over some delights of modern conveniences.) 

“Do I need an occasion?” He grinned.

“I suppose not,” she said, chuckling. She was still getting used to the whirlwind of energy that was Nikola living with her, but she wouldn’t have traded him for the world.

She glanced at the button he had pushed. “The roof? A bit chilly, don’t you think?” Winter was just beginning, and the temperature was hovering right around freezing.

“Hmm, you’d think so, wouldn’t you?” Nikola winked with a conspiratorial air, and Helen rolled her eyes.

Before they arrived, Nikola pulled something out of his pocket, pressing it into Helen’s hand and guiding her fingers to a switch.

“Just press that,” he said.

When Helen flipped the switch, a faint humming noise emanated from the device, followed by a soft wave of blue energy leaping out and forming into a bubble around her.

Her eyebrows shot up. “What is it?” she asked, tilting her head to examine it, pulsing with blue and white light. Wherever she moved, it moved with her.

“Personal shield,” Nikola said happily. “Lovely, isn’t it?”

The door to the roof opened and they stepped out into a bitter winter morning, sunlight glinting off fresh-fallen snow. Helen braced herself for a wave of chilly air, but it never came. Within the bubble of light it was as warm as a summer’s day. She looked over at Nikola, smiling.

“I take it this is its purpose?”

“Among other things. I know how much you love coming up here to think, so…” He shrugged. “I figured you might like to do it year-round.”

Helen’s smile widened, and she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He turned red, a delighted, smug grin growing on his face.

“So what was the scarf for?” she asked.

“My dear…” Nikola’s arm snaked around her waist, and he kissed her temple. “The scarf is to keep you warm when you can’t use the shield. Or while I’m not around,” he murmured.

“Ah, I see. You know, Nikola, somehow I doubt that it’ll be quite as effective in that regard.” Her lips twitched.

“Is that so? Well, I’m happy to hear it.”

Curiously, Helen extended her hand just past the glowing shield. Immediately, she felt frigid air and a biting wind. “Amazing,” she said softly, and looked down. A few inches of snow had fallen last night, and the area around her shoes was melting now into a puddle.

She looked back up at Nikola, who was also sticking his hand in and out of the shield, looking inordinately pleased with himself.

Grinning, Helen knelt down, scooped up a ball of snow, and lobbed it at Nikola. It was half-melted, and more like tossing a handful of water at him, but it splashed over his chest and he gave her an affronted look. She only grinned more, and a mischievous smirk spread across his face.

“Ooh, is  _ that  _ the game you want to play?” He darted outside the shield’s bubble, collecting a handful of still-frozen snow.

Helen started laughing even as it crumbled over her shoulder. “Nikola, you’ll freeze to death.” She advanced, intending to get him inside the shield again, but he kept just outside of its range, pelting her with snowballs.

“Yes, but I have the strategic advantage!” he called, eyes dancing with mirth. Another snowball came flying at her, but Helen caught it in her hand and let it disintegrate, already melting.

“We’ll see about that.”

 

He led her quite a merry chase, snow flying back and forth between them, but she finally caught him by a corner of the roof, inside the shield and into her arms, and kissed him soundly on his snow-covered lips.

“I take it the shield meets with your approval,” Nikola said breathlessly when she pulled back. His fingers threaded through her hair, melting flakes still clinging to it.

“Most definitely.” Her lips twitching, Helen brushed the remaining snow off his face and kissed him again, arms winding around his neck.

Nikola would probably have stayed there all day, but he was frigid enough that Helen had other plans.

“Now come on,” she said, disentangling herself from his arms. “Let’s get inside before you freeze completely. How long does this shield of yours last, anyway?”

Before he could say anything, there was a crackling sound and the light fizzled out, a blast of cold air rushing at Helen.

“About that long.” Nikola shivered. “I’m still working out a few things.”

Gripping his hand, Helen pulled him back across the roof and inside the elevator. One look at his smirk as the doors closed was enough to tell her what he was about to suggest, so she preempted him by wrapping her arms around him again.

Nikola clutched her to him, making those soft noises in his throat that Helen enjoyed so much. When the elevator doors slid open a few moments later, they were thoroughly entwined.

It was because of this that they failed to notice that the doors hadn’t opened on their floor until a cough sounded loudly. Her cheeks warming somewhat, Helen turned.

An elderly woman that lived on the floor above them was giving them a stern look as she entered the elevator. Rather stiffly, Helen stepped back from Nikola, ignoring his faint murmur of protest (Nikola would have gladly kissed her in front of the whole building) but keeping his hand in hers.

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before they could exit the elevator and head to their apartment. Nikola would have made a beeline straight for the wine, but Helen insisted that he drink something hot first, so they ended up sipping hot chocolate standing up in the kitchen.

Nikola seemed to be warming up, cheeks pink as he fussed over the number of marshmallows in his hot chocolate. However, he still claimed to feel a horrible chill – perhaps Helen should hold him close, and if he “succumbed to the icy grasp of death,” at least he could die a happy man.

Helen rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. A hot shower and a few blankets, and you’ll be as good as new.”

Nikola’s eyes lit up. Another thing he was endlessly delighted about was her shower. “And will you join me?”

“In the shower or under the blankets?” Helen asked, amused.

He edged closer. “Both?”

Helen smirked. “Perhaps. As long as you haven’t succumbed to the icy grasp of death by then.”

Nikola grinned as he lifted his mug to his lips. “I think I can hold out that long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nikola making clothes out of curtains, besides being from the movie, was inspired by a conversation with uss-space-shenanigans and electricrogue on Tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
